Rattles
by Wildhero
Summary: Lying in bed, Steve and Pepper were talking about their dreams for the future. Let's just say they don't match up.


"What do you mean you don't want children?"

Lying in bed, Steve and Pepper were talking about their dreams for the future. Let's just say they don't match up.

"You mean to tell me that we got _married _ and you never bothered to tell me you don't want children Pepper? Why wouldn't you want children. That's like saying you don't like dogs."

"I don't like dogs Steve and I don't want children because they are a hassle. You wouldn't understand. You don't have to carry the thing inside of you for _nine months_ only for it to pop out and then not let you sleep for another year. You might be a super soldier, but I am not."

"Look, I don't want to fight honey, it's just that, well children was something I always imagined I would have. They are adorable. I mean look at Clint and Natasha's kid."

"You mean look at how much pain Natasha was in when she found out she was pregnant. When she realized it was either the kid or her job. When Clint was God-knows-where doing God-knows-what while Natasha slowly grew bigger and bigger with a child she didn't want. Steve, it's not something I want."

"Why?"

"I told you. They are dirty and loud. What more is there to say?"

"Can I tell you why I want one?"

"Yeah, sure Steve. Don't expect me to change my mind though."

"I don't. You see Pepper, I never expected to find anyone. Before the serum, I was a 95 lb boy who had nothing but a good sense of morals and pride. When I found you, I hoped that you would see behind the muscles and see me as I was when I was that 95 lb boy. And you did. And you married me. I had a hope of having my all-american family again. We have the house. We have the yard. We have the money. We have it all and if you don't want kids-"

"Which I don't."

"-then we don't have to have kids. I just was so happy that I had the possibility of a family that was not there eighty years ago. No one looked at me twice then. Now I have the most gorgeous wife and best friends. A kid with your red hair and my blue eyes and god only knows what else would be absolute perfection. I have to admit it scares me too. Now that I am with SHIELD, you have never been safer but unfortunately, I have been. I know what that must feel like for you. I know that is why you broke up with Tony. I am so glad that you said we could try to make this work. You made a blind jump there because I was with you. Why not make another jump. I'll be by your side the whole time."

"But that's where you are wrong Steve. You could leave me at anytime. You could die on the field. You could get sent across the glope for a mission for monhs, even years Steve. You claim that I'm safe, but honestly, I've never felt more in danger in my life. The danger of you leaving me is too risky to try to bring a new life into the world. What happens if you die and I have a baby? I have to live with the spitting image of you for the rest of my life. I have to be sure that when you are on the field, your head is clear. With us together, I know that is harder. With a baby on the way, will you be 100% focused? How will I be able to stand every day when I don't know you will be walking back through the front door? I have nothing against your job. I admire you trying to save the world one small guy at a time. I just don't think I could handle it if I am pregnant with your child."

"Pepper, I had no idea what kind of stress I was putting you through. Is that really the reason why you don't want kids?"

"Yes"

"I promise that if you carry my child I will quit the field ops and only work in SHIELD as a consultant or maybe strategist. I will support you through anything, you know that right? You should've told me how you felt. If you want, I can drop out of field ops right now. All it takes is a call to Fury."

"Won't they get mad losing their best soldier?"

"Probably. Who cares. Fury will shake it off. It's for you." Steve said determinedly.

"I love you Steve. I'll admit, you've got me thinking."

"Yeah? Would it help if I told you that babies have the soft skin and chubby fingers and toes. Picture this, okay? I could hold an entire baby in my palm. Growing up, the child would have the best parents. He or she would go to the best school no doubt because Tony would absolutely spoil the little one. It would have the most clothes you could imaging and there would be a heir to Stark Industries because I don't think Tony and Loki are going to have a kid anytime soon."

"Let's have a baby." Pepper said convinced.

"Really! That's great!"

"Now Steve. I meant now." she said deadfaced.

"Now now? Like right now?" he said giddy.

"Yes, now."


End file.
